ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Carly McKillip
| birth_place = Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada | death_date = | other_names = | spouse = | years_active = | occupation = Actress, singer | relatives = Britt McKillip (sister) | website = }} Carly McKillip (born February 13, 1989) is a Canadian actress and musician known for her title role in the television series Alice, I Think. She also performs together with her sister Britt in the country group One More Girl. She was occasionally miscredited as Carly McKillup. She also provided the voice of Sakura Avalon, the title character of the Nelvana dubbed anime television series Cardcaptors. Biography McKillip was born in Vancouver, British Columbia. Her father, Tom McKillip, is a record producer, and her mother, Lynda McKillip, is a songwriter. She has a younger sister named Britt McKillip, who is also an actress. She married Darren Savard, lead guitarist for Dallas Smith, on May 9, 2015. Career McKillip voiced the role of Ali O'Keefe on the television series Life As We Know It. She also played the title role in Alice, I Think, a Canadian television series that aired 2006 on The Comedy Network and CTV. She is also the former lead vocalist in the Vancouver band Borderline. McKillip also performs together with her sister Britt in the country group One More Girl. Their debut album, Big Sky, was released on October 6, 2009, in Canada. In addition to this the country duo came out with a new single called "The Hard Way" in 2014. Filmography * Coming Home for Christmas (2013) Kate O'Brien * Triple Dog (2009) - Nina * Bratz Girlz Really Rock (2008) (Animated movie) - Anna (Speaking Voice) * Bionic Woman - season 1 ep. 2 (2007) (TV) - Vivian * Cyberchase Episode 602 When Penguins Fly (2007), as PJ's assistant (voice), episode 802, Faceoff (2010), as Additional Voices (voice) * Hot Rod (film) (2007) - Highschool Girl * Tsuyokiss (2006) (TV) - Otome Kurogane * School of Life (2005) (TV) - Devon * Jack (2004) (TV) - Jenny * Sabrina the Teenage Witch in Friends Forever (2002) (TV) (voice) - Portia * Saving Silverman (2001) - Cute Girl * What About Mimi? (2001) TV Series (voice) (as Carly McKillup) - Sincerity Travers * Cardcaptors: The Movie (2000) (V) (voice) - Sakura Avalon * Cardcaptors (2000) (TV) (voice) - Sakura Avalon * Don't Look Down (film) (1998) (TV) - Young Carla * Stranger in Town (1998) (TV) - Kim * Floating Away (1998) - Singing Girl * The Hunted (1998 film) (1998) (TV) - Little Girl * Jitters (1997) (TV) - Kristen * For Hope (1996) (TV) - Laura * The Limbic Region (1996) (TV) (as Carly McKillup) - Jennifer Lucca (5 Years) * She Woke Up Pregnant (1996) (TV) (as Carly McKillup) - Jessica * The Marshal (1995, 1996) TV Series - Molly MacBride * The X-Files (1996) TV Series - Caitlin Ross Paper Hearts Discography Music videos Awards and nominations References External links * * Alice I Think press release from CTV.ca * Carly McKillip at Young-Celebrities.com Category:1989 births Category:Living people Category:Actors from Vancouver Category:Canadian child actors Category:Canadian television actors Category:Canadian voice actors Category:Canadian country singers Category:Canadian female singers Category:Musicians from Vancouver Category:20th-century Canadian actors Category:21st-century Canadian actors